Switched sweets
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite à requêtes 54. Et si un simple bonbon pouvait vous permettre d'être à la place d'un autre? Yaoi. TsukiHina, AsaNoya, UkaTake, OiSuga, IwaKage, KuroDai, ShimaYama, TanaKiyo et...Le compte est bon. :)
1. Part 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la requête numéro 54 de Nanouluce avec le contexte suivant : Asahi et Sugawara ont préparé des bonbons qui vont faire intervertir des corps de ceux qui en ont mangé. Niveau couples, cela sera de l'AsaNoya, du TsukiHina, de l'UkaTake et du TanaKiyo, avec en plus quatres couples que je rajoute à savoir du KuroDai, de l'IwaKage, de l'OiSuga et du ShimaYama. Cela sera rating M et c'est la requête la plus longue que j'ai écrite (plus de trente pages) donc je divise en chapitres. Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, aussi bien que pour Le Petit Chaperon Rouge que Pour une rose. Bonne lecture. :)**

Part 1 :

" _Il arrive des fois que nous souhaitons être à la place de quelqu'un d'autre, des fois par curiosité pour mieux connaitre la personne, d'autres fois par envie parce que la personne possède quelque chose que l'on aimerait avoir."_

Asahi, Sugawara et Sawamura étaient en train de s'activer dans la salle de cuisine du lycée. Leurs classes respectives avaient cours d'activités domestiques en même temps cet aprés-midi et on pouvait dire que le numéro 3 commençait à stresser comme à son habitude vu qu'il touillait le sirop empli de sucre d'une main tremblante. "Asahi, le rassura Sugawara en faisant lentement tourner la casserole, on fait juste des berlingots. Ce n'est pas une recette difficile.

\- M-mais j'ai peur d'avoir mis trop de sucre, bafouilla le brun, et si ça brûle, qu'est-ce que je fais?

\- Alors baisse le feu, rétorqua Daichi en poussant un soupir tout en réduisant un peu le gaz, tu es vraiment un bébé.

\- Il manque l'arome pour mélanger avec le sucre liquide, fit Koushi en continuant à mélanger, Asahi, tu ne pourrais pas à demander à Michimiya? Elle a dit qu'elle en ramènerait pour le cours. Daichi surveillera la cuisson.

\- Euh d'accord, répondit Asahi très mal à l'aise, je-j'y vais."

Il savait que cela allait être encore la même rengaine mais tant pis. Le numéro 3 partit rejoindre le groupe des filles qui discutaient entre elles. Toutes s'étaient attroupées autour de Yui qui leur montrait une bouteille remplie d'un étrange rose pâle. "C'est vrai que c'est un philtre d'amour, Michimiya?

\- Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire, répondit Michimiya, cet arome de fleurs de cerisiers appartient à ma tante et elle m'a dit qu'il permettait de découvrir le coeur de la personne qu'on choisit ou quelque chose de ce genre mais je ne crois pas trop à ça. Je me suis dite que cela serait délicieux dans les bonbons et comme il reste peu de temps avant la date de péremption et qu'il n'y en a presque plus, autant que cela serve."

Les filles se turent à l'approche d'Asahi et le toisèrent d'un air un peu apeuré en reculant légèrement à son approche. Le numéro 3 se rembrunit un peu.

C'était toujours comme ça.

A chaque foi, il fallait qu'il fasse peur aux gens à cause de son physique. Et dire qu'il avait laissé sa barbe pour se donner un genre. Des fois, il enviait Nishinoya d'avoir autant d'assurance en dépit de sa petite taille. Je me demande comment il fait. Enfin bref...: "Euh, Michimiya, demanda-t-il timidement, je voulais te demander si tu ne pouvais pas me passer un peu de ton sirop pour mes bonbons et ceux de Suga.

\- Bah, bien sûr Azumane, répondit gentiment Yui en lui tendant la bouteille, voilà. Tu peux prendre le reste, si tu veux.

\- Merci, déclara le brun en prenant la bouteille.

\- M-Mais, Michimiya, bafouilla une des élèves toute dépitée, je voulais l'essayer pour voir si le philtre d'amour marchait vraiment.

\- Ce n'est qu'une vieille histoire de ma tante, rétorqua la brune, les deux mains sur les hanches, et j'ai d'autres aromes avec un bien meilleur goût. Qui veut celui à la fraise?"

Asahi eut un sourire en regardant les filles se précipiter sur le flacon d'arôme à la fraise et repartit rejoindre Suga qui venait d'éteindre le gaz pour prendre du colorant alimentaire tandis que Daichi avait sorti la plaque pour verser le mélange sucré.

Ils poursuivirent leur atelier et terminèrent de faire les berlingots qu'ils mirent dans le grand réfrigérateur pour les faire refroidir et durcir. Leur professeur leur déclara qu'ils pourraient les récupérer le lendemain après les cours, donc samedi midi.

Cela tombait bien, ils avaient un match amical contre Nekoma demain après-midi et cela ferait un petit remontant pour leur équipe.

Hinata était assis sur le banc en grommelant. Le match amical contre Nekoma était terminé, il avait fini ses étirements mais..."Tiens." Une main tenant une bouteille d'eau se trouvait à sa hauteur. Le roux poussa un soupir exaspéré. "Si c'est pour te moquer de moi, Tsukishima, va voir ailleurs.

\- Ah, moi qui pensais que tu avais soif, rétorqua le blond en lui adressant un sourire suffisant, tant pis pour toi."

Shouyou tenta de prendre la bouteille d'un air résigné et, comme à son habitude, Tsukishima leva la bouteille suffisamment haut pour que le roux fut obligé de sauter pour l'attraper. Heureusement qu'il sautait haut. "Bah, voilà quand tu veux, le taquina le numéro 11 lorsque Hinata réussit à récupérer la bouteille. Cela n'échappa pas à Kageyama, cependant. "Tu peux laisser Hinata tranquille, grande perche?, maugréa le numéro 9 après avoir fini de s'étirer.

\- Cela lui permet de faire un peu plus d'exercice au niveau du saut, comme ça, répliqua Kei avec désinvolture, et puis, continua-t-il avec un ton plus incisif, depuis quand le Roi s'interesse-t-il aux affaires de la populace?"

Kageyama s'appréta à lui lancer une remarque bien sentie quand Shouyou l'arrêta du revers de la main. "Laisse, déclara Hinata d'une voix plus calme que d'habitude, Tsukishima se croit tout permis parce qu'il est super grand." Il partit rejoindre Kenma pour discuter avec Kenma et Lev qui venaient de finir de s'étirer. "Il m'énerve, Tsukishima, à me rabaisser parce que je suis petit, il s'attrista davantage, si seulement j'étais plus grand...

-...Tu sais, Hinata, être grand n'est pas une sinécure, le rassura Lev en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule pour le réconforter sous le regard visiblement énervé de Tsukishima qui les observait de loin, déjà, ma soeur m'amène toujours dans des magasins spéciaux pour m'acheter des vêtements et je dois commander mes chaussures sur Internet car ma pointure est trop grande pour en trouver une paire en magasin mais le pire dans tout ça, ce sont les poussées de croissance, une vraie torture.

\- Ah bon?, s'enquit Shouyou qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

\- Tu es bien tel que tu es, Shouyou, le rassura à son tour Kenma tout en jouant sur son application, et puis tu as d'autres qualités que tu n'aurais pas si tu étais plus grand. Tu saute haut et tu cours vite, beaucoup de personnes t'envient à ce sujet, tu sais?"

Le numéro 10 hocha la tête. Kageyama lui disait souvent la même chose pour lui remonter le moral. "Oui, tu as surement raison.

\- Ben, oui, ajouta Lev, regarde Yaku, par exemple, il est petit mais c'est un excelle...Aieuh!, cria-t-il en recevant un coup de pied dans les jambes de la part du libéro de Nekoma.

\- Au lieu de dire des bêtises, aide-moi à ranger les balles, vociféra Yaku, elles ne vont pas se ranger toutes seules.

\- Oui, Yaku, soupira un Lev dépité.

Shouyou eut un petit rire en les regardant puis il décida de rejoindre Kageyama pour l'aider à ranger le filet tandis que Kenma cherchait Kuro du coin de l'oeil sans le trouver. Aux toilettes avec le capitaine de Karasuno probablement.

En effet, Tetsurou en profitait pour avoir un tête-â-tête avec son petit ami dans un des cabinets. Certes, le lieu était fort incongru mais ils voulaient en profiter tous les deux, surtout que le capitaine de Nekoma partait en fin d'après-midi.

Daichi se retrouvait donc assis sur les genoux du noiraud pendant qu'ils dégustèrent chacun un berlingot qu'avait préparé la veille le capitaine de Karasuno. "Alors? C'est bon, demanda Daichi en avalant le bonbon, je les trouve fades, moi.

\- Non, ça va. Ils sont sucrés comme il faut, lui répondit tendrement Tetsurou en suçant le sien, mais j'avais envie d'y gouter d'une autre façon."

Le capitaine de Nekoma embrassa langoureusement ensuite son petit ami. Ils se firent passer malicieusement le bonbon entre leurs lèvres par des petits coups de langues jusqu'à ce qu'il fut entièrement fondu.

"Voilà, déclara Tetsurou, c'est bien meilleur." Daichi eut un petit rire en frottant amoureusement son nez contre le sien. Quel dommage que Tetsurou dut partir, il aurait souhaité être un peu plus en contact avec son petit ami. "On doit retourner au gymnase, murmura-t-il en se levant.

\- Ouais, soupira le noiraud en faisant de même. Pour lui aussi, ces petits instants n'étaient pas assez.

Pendant ce temps, Tanaka et Yamamoto passaient leur temps à admirer Shimizu qui discutait avec Takeda. Nishinoya était avec eux bien sûr mais il veillait sur Asahi de loin. Le pauvre numéro 3 n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette, ces derniers temps. La voix de Tora le tira de ses pensées : "Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'avoir ces beautés dans votre équipe, pleurnicha-t-il, j'ai beau supplié notre capitaine d'en recruter une, il refuse tout le temps.

\- Moi, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que pense Kiyoko-san, déclara Ryu d'un ton anormalement sérieux, mieux la comprendre, quoi." En observant la manager, il pouvait dire qu'elle n'était pas comme d'habitude. Certes, elle possédait toujours ce charme discret qui la rendait plus belle qu'elle ne l'était à la base mais il pouvait dire que Kiyoko-san n'avait pas l'air bien. Pourtant, la jeune fille faisait bonne figure.

\- Je te comprends, renchérit Taketora, moi aussi, j'aimerai comprendre les filles et ce n'est pas ma petite soeur qui m'aide là-dessus. Elle dit que que je perdrai mon temps si elle me l'expliquait et que ce qu'il me faut, c'est plus d'assurance.

\- Elle a raison, Tora, fit fièrement Yû, une bonne confiance en soi, c'est l'essentiel.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'as toujours rien dit à Asahi-san, hein?, le taquina Ryûnosuke en lui donnant des coups de coude amicaux pour le charrier.

\- Parce que j'attends le bon moment pour ça, répondit le libéro de Karasuno, ah, Daichi-san est là, faut qu'on rejoigne l'équipe."

Keishin avait terminé de discuter avec son vieil ami Naioi quand Takeda-san arriva afin qu'ils rejoignent tous deux les joueurs de Karasuno. Le professeur se faisait du souci pour le coach, il avait l'air fatigué, ces derniers temps même s'il ne laissait rien paraître. Il demanda quand même : "Tout va bien, Ukai-kun?"

Le blond fut étonné que la question de Takeda. Cela se voyait à ce point qu'il était crevé? "Oui, c'est juste que j'ai remplacé ma mère pour les récoltes, cette semaine et il y en avait pas mal à faire.

\- Je vois." Ittetsu aurait aimé l'aider de quelque manière mais il ignorait tout de l'agriculture malheureusement...Quoique cela n'avait pas l'air si compliqué. "Je vous paierai un coup pour vos efforts. Un petit remontant vous fera du bien.

\- C'est vrai?" Keishin était toujours surpris par la générosité dont Takeda faisait preuve. "Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé de...

-...Je vous invite après l'entrainement, Ukai-kun.

\- Euh, d'accord." Il connaissait aussi l'entêtement de ce cher professeur. Cela dit, si cela l'avait énervé au début, il en était admiratif maintenant. "Rejoignons l'équipe pour les prévenir que nous ferons un débriéfing une fois arrivés au gymnase de Karasuno."

L'équipe de Nekoma et celle de Karasuno se dirent ensuite au revoir avant que les corbeaux repartirent dans leur lycée. Ukai fit un débriefing en bonne et due forme avant de laisser la parole à Sugawara tandis que tout le monde se leva. "Asahi, Daichi et moi avons faits ces berlingots en cours d'acitivités domestiques, déclara-t-il en présentant une petite bourse, on s'est dit qu'on allait vous en passer, il n'y en a pas beaucoup par contre.

\- Ça a l'air bon, s'enthousiasma Ryûnosuke pendant que tout le monde, sauf Ennoshita qui n'était pas très sucre, en prit un.

\- C'est au gout des fleurs de cerisier, expliqua ensuite Asahi.

Kageyama et Yamaguchi en prit deux à la demande du numéro 2 (il y avait un peu de rabe). Ainsi Hinata en mangea un sous le regard insistant de Tsukishima, ce qui l'énerva, Nishinoya croqua dans le sien en félicitant Asahi qui était en train d'avaler le sien, tout gêné, Tanaka goûta le sien en regardant discrètement Kiyoko-san qui dégustait tranquillement le sien, attristée de ne pouvoir en donner à Hitoka-chan qui fut absente aujourd'hui (la pauvre était malade), Takeda et Ukai s'en risquèrent à en gouter chacun un, alors que Yamaguchi préférait garder les siens pour les partager avec Shimada-san.

Kageyama, quant à lui, se les réservait pour les grignoter sur le chemin du retour.

Tous félicitèrent les terminales avant de retourner au local prendre leurs affaires et rentrer chez eux. Ce fut la fin d'une journée bien remplie...

...Et le début des ennuis.

 _Le lendemain matin :_

Kei ouvrit péniblement les yeux au son du réveil avec l'impression bizarre de ne pas avoir mis cette sonnerie hier mais bon, ce n'était qu'un détail. Cela ne changeait pas du fait qu'il allait devoir encore affronter une nouvelle journée.

Il s'assit donc en s'apercevant de quelque chose de bien étrange...

 _Depuis quand ma vue est si limpide sans mes lunettes?_

Son corps lui parassait bien léger et ses mains...Elles étaient bien petites.

Le numéro 11 regarda ensuite le réveil.

6h00 du matin.

 _Je ne me réveille pas aussi tôt d'habitude._

Non, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Kei se leva pour découvrir qu'il avait étrangement...rapetissé.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit ensuite sur une petite fille rousse qui cria en allumant la lumière : "Debout, grand frère...Ah, tu es déjà réveillé? C'est bizarre. Tu as fait un cauchemar?"

Elle ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à...

Il comprit.

"Eh, grand frère, ça va? Tu en fais une tête."

 _Je suis devenu Hinata._

 _Un peu plus tard, chez Kei Tsukishima :_

Shouyou se réveilla en écoutant le son du réveil, qui bizarrement, sonnait différemment. _Etrange, on ne dirait pas ma sonnerie._

Il passa une main sur son front.

 _Hein? Depuis quand mes mains sont aussi grandes?_

Il ouvrit les yeux après avoir cligné plusieurs fois, il sursauta.

 _Pourquoi tout est flou?_

Shouyou s'assit avec difficulté et cherchant à tâtons l'interrupteur qu'il trouva. Pourquoi avait-il autant de mal à voir?

Il s'assit en tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Cette sensation...Le roux avait l'impression que son corps était devenu plus lourd et même si sa vue était diminuée, il ne reconnaissait pas sa chambre.

Un discret coup sur la porte suivi d'une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas lui donnèrent la raison de cette situation bizarre. "Kei, c'est l'heure de se lever."

 _Kei!?_

Shouyou se leva subitement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur quelqu'un mais là, avec ce champ de vision brouillé, impossible de savoir de qui il s'agissait. "J'avais peur que tu aies encore des crampes, ce matin. Je suis rassuré que cela ne soit pas le cas, fit une voix grave et gentille, en tous cas, prépare-toi pour prendre un bon petit déjeûner." L'inconnu passa devant lui pour lui tendre ensuite quelque chose : "Et tiens, n'oublie pas tes lunettes."

Shouyou lui prit en le remerciant. "Euh, merci." _Ce n'est pas vrai!_ , pensa-t-il à l'écoute de sa propre voix. _je suis devenu Tsukishima_.

Il mit ensuite les lunettes et fut soulagé de voir de nouveau correctement. Shouyou regarda la chambre du blond dans son ensemble. _Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça...Ah, il pend son maillot au mur, lui? Et c'est un dinosaure que je vois sur l'étagère, là? Bah, en tous cas,_ pensa-t-il ses lèvres esquissant un énorme sourire, _je suis devenu super grand, c'est cooool!_

Akiteru regarda son petit frère en arquant un sourcil. C'était très rare de voir Kei sourire mais il fut content de le voir si heureux peu lui importait la raison au fond : "Eh bien, plaisanta-t-il, je suis content de voir mon petit frère aussi motivé d'aller au lycée, c'est bien. Je te laisse te préparer mais ne tarde pas trop pour prendre ton petit déjeûner ensuite."

Shouyou le regarda quitter la pièce. Tsukishima avait un frère bien gentil, tout le contraire de lui d'ailleurs mais... _Attends, si je suis dans le corps de Tsukishima, cela veut dire que...Oh noooooon!_

 _Chez Ryûnosuke Tanaka :_

Kiyoko se sentait bizarre au son de son réveil. Tout d'abord, elle ne sentait plus sa poitrine en portant la main à son coeur, ce qui lui donnait une sensation de légèreté bienvenue mais quand même...Elle n'avait plus de douleur au ventre qui la tiraillait, un courant d'air soufflait sur sa tête et, c'était quoi cette chose qui se soulevait entre ses...? Elle souleva la couverture et retint un cri.

La manager se disait aussi, elle ne voyait pas aussi clair d'habitude. La jeune fille, enfin, si elle pouvait se considérer ainsi, s'assit lentement sur le lit. Oui, elle n'était pas aussi grande.

Kiyoko réfléchit. Elle avait échangé de corps avec quelqu'un, un garçon en l'occurence, mais qui? "Ryu, hurla une voix criarde qu'elle reconnut aussitôt, magne-toi de te réveiller ou tu auras droit à la spéciale Saeko."

Elle eut sa réponse et elle espérait qu'une chose : que Tanaka arriverait à tenir le coup sans s'évanouir.

 _Chez Kiyoko Shimizu :_

Ryûnosuke ne comprit rien mais alors rien du tout. La chambre où il venait de se réveiller était différente, toute...féminine avec ces draps et cette couverture d'un mauve pastel, il y avait même un uniforme féminin de son lycée pendu au mur. "Mais où suis-je?, se dit-il avant de se rendre compte que sa voix avait aussi changé. _Hein? J'ai la voix de Kiyoko-san, maintenant_.

Il baissa lentement les yeux.

Des seins.

Il avait des seins.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible!, s'exclama-t-il en portant les mains à ses joues. Ouah! Ma peau est super douce. Une douleur déchirante lui vrilla soudainement le bas-ventre. "Ouh, mais pourquoi j'ai si mal tout à coup?" _C'est horrible de souffrir comme ça._

Il se leva tant bien que mal en se tenant le bas-ventre tout en se sentant pris d'une violente nausée. _Bon sang._ Il ressentit ensuite une sensation étrange entre ses jambes.

 _On dirait que je porte une couche-culot...Attends, ça veut dire que..._ Il se risqua à soulever l'élastique du bas de pyjama et de celui de la culotte que son corps d'emprunt portait. Ryûnosuke se retint d'hurler par ce qu'il voyait. Une vieille conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa soeur à ce sujet lui revint alors en mémoire. Il avait douze ans à l'époque.

 _Ryûnosuke était parti avertir sa soeur que le diner était servi quand il fut témoin d'un étrange spectacle : Saeko était en train de se changer dans sa chambre après avoir pris son bain, ça, il avait l'habitude mais..."Je savais pas que tu portais encore des couches, grande soeur._

 _\- Ce ne sont pas des couches, idiot, rétorqua la jeune fille de seize ans en grommelant, mais des serviettes périodiques, elle enfila sa culotte en soupirant, bon, il est temps que je t'explique comment nous, les filles, on fonctionne. Assieds-toi."_

 _Ryûnosuke s'exécuta rapidement. Sa soeur pouvait être hyper effrayante quand elle était en colère : "Bon durant certaines périodes, on a ce qu'on appelle les règles. En clair, on pisse le sang quelques jours par mois mais la durée dépend selon les filles et des fois, c'est un véritable enfer tellement on souffre le martyr. Je porte ces serviettes justement pour éviter de teindre mes slips en rouge._

 _\- Mais pourquoi les filles ont ça et pas les garçons?, demanda alors Ryûnosuke._

 _Saeko réfléchit sur la manière de répondre à la question : "Ben pour faire simple, cela arrive quand on ne fait pas d'enfant. Pour le reste, le prof t'expliquera ça en cours de biologie. En tous cas, c'est pour cette simple raison qu'à chaque fois que je vois un mec qui pleurniche pour un simple bobo de rien du tout, je le traite de petite nature. Vous, au moins, vous ne subissez pas ça et encore moins les douleurs de l'accouchement."_

"Ouais, je comprends mieux ce qu'elle disait." Ryûnosuke relâcha l'élastique du pantalon et des sous-vêtements en soupirant. Si ses déductions étaient justes, il s'était retrouvé dans le corps de Kiyoko-san pour il ne savait quelle raison et la manager devait être probablement dans le sien... _Mince et si elle trouve mes magazines pornos sous le lit? Et la lettre d'amour que je lui ai écrite...Non, il y a plus urgent._ Il devait trouver la raison de ce changement bizarre.

Cela dit, être auprès de la fille de ses rêves l'aurait enchanté mais pas de cette manière. En tous cas, il allait devoir gérer les règles, le fait qu'il fut dans le corps d'une fille et tout ce que cela comportait du point de vue physique (au moins, le fait qu'il eut une grande soeur avait ses avantages), enfin, il se fit la promesse de ne rien faire de compromettant au corps de Kiyoko-san le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution.

 _Chez Asahi Azumane :_

Nishinoya se réveilla et s'assit dans son lit en baillant avant de s'interrompre. Quelque chose clochait. Mais quoi?

Tout d'abord, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, ensuite qu'il se sentait plus lourd et qu'il avait grandi d'un coup. "Où suis-je?"

Cette voix...

Et ces mains.

Il toucha son menton.

Une barbe.

Yû localisa un miroir près du placard et se leva pour regarder son reflet.

Il était dans le corps d'Asahi-san, et seulement vêtu d'un caleçon.

"Ouaah, qu'est-ce qu'Asahi-san est beau avec tous ces muscles, s'extasia-t-il en admirant le corps de son bien-aimé, il se reprit et se rembrunit, mince, cela veut aussi dire qu'il est dans mon corps en ce moment. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop choqué."

 _Chez Yû Nishinoya :_

Asahi regarda le reflet du miroir présent dans la salle de bain en tremblotant. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en découvrant qu'il n'était pas dans sa chambre, il avait été pris d'une crise de panique mais en découvrant qu'il se trouvait dans le corps du libero, c'était encore pire.

Au moins, le numéro 3 comprenait pourquoi tout lui semblait si petit.

Il fallait qu'il aille au lycée le plus vite possible, voir si Nishinoya était dans le sien.

 _Chez Tetsurou Kuroo :_

Daichi fut étonné de voir en regardant par la fenêtre qu'il n'était plus à Miyagi et d'où venait cet uniforme qui pendait au mur? _Ce n'est pas le mien_. "Kuro, il faut que tu t'habilles. On va être en retard, sinon." Le capitaine de Karasuno sursauta en voyant un Kozume déjà habillé derrière lui. "Euh oui."

Donc, il était dans le corps de Tetsurou. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais l'impression d'avoir grandi._ "Attends, une minute."

Il prit le portable et chercha son numéro qu'il localisa vite sous le nom de Daichi chéri, ce qui le fit sourire. Daichi envoya ensuite un message, bien que cela fut un peu étrange pour lui, pour prévenir Tetsurou de cette situation fort bizarre et aussi lui demander d'en parler à Suga mais au moins, cela lui donnait une chance de découvrir la vie de son petit ami.

Makoto admira la façade du lycée de Karasuno, cela lui faisait bizarre retourner de nouveau au lycée et encore plus dans le corps de quelqu'un d'autre, à savoir celui de Tadashi. Il lui avait envoyé un message en lui disant qu'il pouvait rester chez lui en attendant et lui avait demandé de le rejoindre après les cours pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Ce phénomène était en effet plus qu'étrange.

 _Pendant ce temps, chez Keishin Ukai :_

Ittetsu s'écroula sur le lit en soupirant. Lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'il était dans le corps de Keishin, le professeur avait décidé de s'adapter à la situation et donc d'aider les parents de ce dernier à la ferme et donc de s'occuper des récoltes, ce qui avait été très éprouvant. Il se demandait comment Keishin pouvait tenir la cadence. "Keishin, il faut que tu aiiles ouvrir la boutique."

Ittetsu regarda l'heure.

7h00.

Juste le temps d'appeler chez lui et de dire à Keishin de ne pas paniquer et de le rejoindre au Sakanoshita.

Shouyou avançait les écouteurs sur les oreilles, en se disant que Tsukishima avait bon goût en matière de musique. En tous cas, il avait surpris la mère et le frère du blond en reprenant du rabe lors du petit déjeûner. Ils lui avait même demandé s'il souffrait. Certes, il savait que le numéro 11 avait un appétit d'oiseau mais pas à ce point.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne complexait plus sur sa taille vu qu'il dépassait la plupart des passants qu'il croisait. C'était à la fois agréable et déroutant. Par contre, il n'avait pas croisé Yamaguchi. D'habitude, Tsukishima allait au lycée avec lui.

Une chance, d'ailleurs, qu'il eut révisé une fois chez le numéro 12 et que celui-ci lui avait indiqué la maison du numéro 11 sur le chemin du retour. Ainsi, Shouyou avait pu se repérer facilement pour aller au lycée. Le téléphone vibra. Il sortit donc le portable de sa poche pour découvrir avec stupéfaction la photo sur l'écran de veille...

 _Mais c'est moi!_

La photo le montrait en train de dormir contre un arbre. Ah oui, c'était durant la pause-déjeûner après l'entrainement du matin.

Il se souvint encore de ce jour-là et de ce sentiment étrange mais excitant qu'il avait ressenti, comme si quelqu'un l'avait...Shouyou serra légèrement le téléphone dans sa main. _Il va falloir que je lui dise deux mots._


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

Part 2 :

Kei était enfin arrivé à Karasuno, il déposa le vélo de Hinata en soupirant de soulagement. La mère du roux l'avait forcé à manger plus que nécessaire, et sa petite soeur l'avait aussi houspiller là-dessus, inquiète pour son grand frère qui mangeait moins que d'habitude.

Néanmoins, avec tout le trajet qu'il avait du faire, le blond comprit pourquoi Hinata mangeait autant, ce n'était pas pour grandir mais pour compenser l'énergie qu'il dépensait. Heureusement que le lycée de Karasuno était visible depuis la pente qu'il avait du descendre, cela lui avait permis de tracer mentalement un trajet pour s'y rendre.

En tous cas, même si cela lui coûtait de l'avouer mais Hinata forçait l'admiration de faire tout ce chemin pour aller à l'école ainsi que pour revenir chez lui après l'entrainement. Une ombre le surplomba, ce qui le fit se retourner.

 _Je me pensais moins grand que ça et je comprends maintenant pourquoi Hinata est aussi énervé en me voyant, j'ai l'impression d'être une fourmi._

Shouyou, de son coté, s'assombrit un peu en se voyant. _Je suis vraiment minuscule._ "Suga-san veut nous voir, ce midi."

Kei sursauta en s'entendant parler. C'était vraiment étrange, ce changement de corps, surtout quand la personne ayant pris ta place était aussi expressive. Il avait l'impression que Hinata se méprisait encore plus en se voyant de l'extérieur. "Nous irons le voir ensemble, déclara-t-il pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'intérieur de l'établissement, tu n'as pas eu mal aux jambes, ce matin?, se risqua-t-il de demander.

Shouyou se demandait pourquoi il lui demandait ça : "Non, pourquoi?

\- Pour rien, soupira Kei, allons en cours et essaye à ne pas trop me tourner en ridicule quand tu seras dans ma salle de classe.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?, cria le roux, ce qui provoqua la confusion chez les élèves à coté d'eux et qui étaient visiblement dans la classe du blond. L'imperturbable Tsukishima venait de s'énerver, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours. "D'accord, maugréa Shouyou une fois qu'ils furent devant les casiers à chaussures, mon casier est là, fit-il en le montrant du doigt.

\- Je le sais, déclara Kei en sortant les chaussons du roux, le mien est juste en face de toi.

\- C'est bizarre, je ne vois pas Kageyama, remarqua Shouyou en mettant les grands chaussons de Kei.

\- Quelque chose me dit que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être dans cette situation, constata le numéro 11 en fermant le casier sous le regard attristé de lui-mê...enfin, celui de Hinata, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est juste qu'en me voyant parler comme ça, sans aucune émotion, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu un robot."

Kei tiqua de la langue. Il détestait qu'on mette le doigt là où ça faisait mal. De toute façon, il fallait tirer ça au clair.

Ryûnosuke étaillongé sur un des lits de l'infirmerie, recroquevillé les deux mains sur le bas-ventre, en train de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas hurler tellement la douleur était grande. Il se sentait si faible, pourtant le médecin scolaire lui avait donné des cachets.

 _Franchement, j'admire les filles._

Il s'appréta à retirer les lunettes quand le rideau s'ouvrit sur lui-même, enfin, il savait que c'était Kiyoko-san qui était dans son corps. "Tout va bien?, demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à coté de lui, tu arrives à tenir le coup?"

Le fait de se voir le visage transi de douleur la désorçonnait mais elle décida de passer outre. Tanaka devait ressentir la même chose en ce moment. "Je me demande comment tu peux supporter ça, murmura Ryûnosuke à voix basse, entre ça et, il montra sa poitrine du doigt, je sais que beaucoup de mecs les aiment gros, Kiyoko fuit un peu son regard en entendant l'allusion, mais c'est plutôt lourd à porter. Franchement, je me sens serré dans ce soutien-gorge, il soupira, je vous respecte vraiment pour ce que vous endurez, les filles et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferai rien de déplacé à ton corps. "

Kiyoko fut rassurée d'entendre ces mots, elle qui avait peur que Tanaka eut des idées perverses vis à vis de cette situation, il venait de prouver qu'il était digne de confiance. "Sugawara-kun nous a demandé de venir sur le toit, ce midi et, il y eut une pause, je crains que ta grande soeur te voie d'un nouvel oeil maintenant.

\- Ah, pourquoi tu dis ça?, s'enquit Ryûnosuke en arquant un sourcil.

Cela me fait vraiment drôle de m'entendre parler d'une façon aussi familère. "Saeko-san m'a trouvée tellement polie qu'elle a décidé de m'accompagner au lycée aujourd'hui. Elle disait que je n'allais pas bien."

Ryûnosuke eut un petit rire en imaginant déjà la tête de sa soeur. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait eu aucune difficulté pour aller au lycée vu que Kiyoko-san vivait non loin du lieu où ils organisaient les camps d'entrainement. "En tous cas, merci d'être venue Kiyoko-san.

\- C'est normal, Tanaka. Après tout, tu possèdes mon corps.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai." Kiyoko ressentit un pincement au coeur en entendant la déception dans sa voix. Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle plus pour Tanaka qu'elle ne le pensait.

Midi sonna et, à la demande de Sugawara, presque tout le monde était venu sur le toit, sauf Kageyama. Le numéro 2 avait appris la nouvelle de la bouche de Daichi, enfin, maintenant c'était Kuroo-san, maintenant et avait décidé qu'ils se réunirent tous à la pause déjeûner"Vous n'êtes pas passés le voir?, s'enquit-il auprès des secondes.

Yachi qui triturait nerveusement les pans de la jupe de son uniforme face à cette situation des plus étranges, pour ne pas dire des plus effrayantes, répondit : "Euh, je l'ai vu dans sa classe mais il était entouré de filles en train de le harceler pour qu'il goûte leurs biscuits et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il leur souriait sans leur faire peur.

\- Kageyama a du succès auprès des filles maintenant?, s'étonna Tanaka dans le corps de Kiyoko, on aura tout vu.

\- Je te le fais pas dire, renchérit Nishinoya dans le corps d'Asahi, il va neiger rouge, avant de reprendre, attends, tu es dans le corps de Kiyoko-san, Ryu?

\- Tout juste, répondit Ryûnosuke pendant que Kiyoko hocha silencieusement la tête, et, avant que vous me le demandez, je n'ai rien fait d'indécent.

\- Ça fait comment d'être dans le corps d'une fille, Tanaka-san?, le questionna ensuite un Hinata très curieux, tout comme Nishinoya, qui lui demanda : "C'est vrai ça, Ryu, ça fait quel effet?

\- Vous ne tiendrez pas deux secondes, les gars, répondit Tanaka d'un ton plus que sérieux bien qu'il fut décontenancé de voir Tsukishima et Asahi-san lui poser cette question.

Son bas-ventre, enfin, celui de Kiyoko-san continuait à lui faire mal mais il tentait de garder contenance. Cela dit, ses camarades furent d'autant surpris de voir la manager agir sans sa délicatesse coutumière.

Sugawara décida d'éclaircir la situation avant de trouver une solution."Bon, tout d'abord, Yachi et moi mis à part et le fait que Tanaka ait changé de corps avec Shimizu, qui est dans le corps de qui?

\- Hinata est dans mon corps, répondit Tsukishima d'un blasé, et je suis dans le sien."

Shouyou, dans le corps de Kei, hocha la tête en souriant joyeusement (pour une fois qu'il dépassait tout le monde), ce qui provoqua un énorme fou rire chez Sawamura, enfin, Kuroo. "Chibi-chan et Tsukki se sont inversés, nooon, on dirait le jour et la nuit à l'envers, c'est trop marrant, poursuivit-il en se tenant le ventre. Il sortit le portable de Daichi sa poche et prit une photo pour rire davantage en voyant les expressions des deux secondes. "Sawamura ne va pas en revenir.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter, rétorqua Kei en soupirant, Kuroo-san a dû échanger le sien avec celui de notre capitaine.

\- Moi, comme vous pouvez le voir, déclara gaiement Nishinoya, je suis dans le corps d'Asahi que je trouve superbe, je dois dire.

\- Euh, Nishinoya, répondit un Asahi tout gêné qui se recroquevilla, arrête de dire ça, c'est embarrassant." Déjà qu'il avait fait très attention à ne pas blesser le corps dans lequel il se trouvait. _Si je fais du mal au corps de Yû, je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Par contre, qu'il me dise que je suis beau, ça me touche._ Il rougit légèrement.

\- Mais c'est vrai, Asahi-san, renchérit Yû en tapotant son épaule, tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Tu es super classe."

Ce transfert de corps ne le choquait pas plus que ça et il avait pu voir à quoi ressemblait la maison de son senpai préféré. _Par contre, je ne m'imaginais pas aussi petit, bah, c'est l'esprit qui compte, pas le physique...Même si Asahi-san est beau comme un dieu...Aaaaah, je veux retrouver mon corps pour qu'il me serre dans ses bras._

Sugawara en avait profité pour filmer la scène pour la montrer à Daichi plus tard. Voir Nishinoya dans le corps d'Asahi lui donnait enfin l'impression de voir que le numéro 3 avait grandi. "Eh bien, s'amusa-t-il à dire, avec Nishinoya dans ton corps, j'ai enfin l'impression de voir un ace, Asahi.

\- Quoi!?, s'exclama Asahi avant se renfermer aussi sec.

\- Suga-san, le fustigea Nishinoya, tu aurais pu être plus gentil. Regarde comme il est déprimé, le pauvre."

Sugawara eut un petit rire vis à vis de cette scène bien comique puis il écouta ensuite Yamaguchi : "Euh, je suis Shimada-san, répondit-il timidement, Tadashi est chez moi en ce moment, il réfléchit un moment, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire de transferts sont dû aux bonbons que nous avons mangés. Ils étaient délicieux mais avaient un arrière-goût étrange.

\- Mais bien sûr!, s'exclama Sugawara, Michimiya nous a dit que l'arôme de fleurs de cerisier que nous avons utilisé avait des propriétés magiques.

\- Et que la date de péremption était pour bientôt aussi, poursuivit Asahi.

\- Donc, si on suit le raisonnement, fit Kei, cela se terminera après la date de péremption.

\- Je demanderai à Michimiya plus à ce sujet cet après-midi, déclara le numéro 2, on se donne rendez-vous au gymnase ce soir, après les cours et dites à Kageyama, si c'est vraiment lui, de venir."

Tous hochèrent la tête et décidèrent ensuite de manger leurs paniers-repas en discutant de leurs expériences.

Keishin et Ittetsu arrivèrent au gymnase avant les membres du club de volley. Tous deux soupirèrent à la pensée de cette situation incongrue et ils se demandaient comment les jeunes allaient réagir lorsqu'ils le raconteraient. "Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait manqué une journée de travail, s'excusa Keishin qui n'était toujours pas habitué à porter des lunettes, et de t'avoir fait bosser à Sakanoshita à la place.

\- Je suis content d'avoir pu aidé, le rassura Ittetsu qui lui trouvait étrange d'avoir grandi et pris du muscle d'un coup, et puis, j'avoue que cela m'a fait du bien de passer du temps avec toi."

Keishin fut un peu gêné, il savait que le visage d'Ittetsu était en train de rougir mais bon : "Je n'ai pas fumé de la journée, d'ailleurs." Il n'allait pas tout de même pas faire du mal au corps du professeur.

\- Je te remercie d'avoir fait attention, déclara le professeur, touché par cette attention, je sais que cela a du être dur pour toi.

\- Ne m'en parle pas, grommela le coach en lui prenant la main, ma main est super grande au fait, j'espère que cela sera bientôt fini."

Ittetsu hocha la tête tandis que Kageyama arriva au gymnase et prit une balle sans rien dire. "Tiens, Kageyama, demanda Ittetsu, tu vas t'échauf..."

Le noiraud fit un smash tellement puissant que Ukai et Takeda, ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, sauf Tsukishima, en furent bouche-bée. "Depuis quand Kageyama fait des services smashés aussi puissants?, se demanda Nishinoya.

Kei partit alors le voir sans écouter la voix de Sugawara qui l'appelait : "Attends Hinata, je veux dire, Tsukishima. J'ai vraiment du mal avec ces transferts."

Kageyama ou plutôt, celui qui avait pris sa place, regardait sa main. _Mmmm, moi qui pensais ne pas y arriver avec ce corps disgracieux...J'aurais peut-être du m'échauffer par contre._

Il se tourna ensuite pour voir le numéro 10 en train de le fixer sévèrement : "Tu en fais une tête, Chibi-chan. On dirait le binoclard comme ça.

\- Binoclard, hein?, rétorqua Kei, un sourire moqueur aux lévres, c'est mieux que de voir le Grand Roi être rétrogradé en Roi."

Tooru tiqua de la langue. Il avait du encore mal à s'y faire au surnom de Grand Roi. Pas que cela lui déplut, il trouvait que cela lui allait plutôt bien. "Donc Oikawa est dans le corps de Kageyama, constata Sugawara qui vint les rejoindre pendant que les autres, sauf Tanaka et Kiyoko qui restaient sur le banc à discuter, s'échauffaient, il ne t'aurait pas donné un bonbon, par hasard?

Tooru se remémora de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et raconta tout...

 _Tobio marchait tranquillement sur le chemin du retour en dégustant un des bonbons préparés par Sugawara-san. Pas mauvais. Le noiraud le croqua et s'appréta à manger l'autre quand une main lui chipa la friandise. "Merci pour le bonbon, Tobio-chan, le nargua Oikawa en mettant le bonbon dans sa bouche, ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de sucré."..._

..."Voilà l'histoire.

\- Tu es bien immature pour un terminale, rétorqua alors Kei avec désinvolture, tu es sûr que tu n'es pas en seconde?

\- Tu es devenu bien méchant, Chibi-chan, s'offusqua Tobi...euh, Tooru, d'habitude tu es tout mignon et tout tremblotant.

\- C'est parce que c'est moi, Hinata, fit Shouyou en les rejoignant, je suis dans le corps de Tsukishima."

Tooru les regarda tour à tour d'un air incrédule. Chibi-chan avait échangé de corps avec la grande asperge... "Tu parles d'une ironie.

\- Hinata, Tsukishima, allez vous échauffer, leur ordonna gentiment le numéro 2, je te ferai des passes après, Tsukishima, histoire que tu voies quel effet ça fait d'être Hinata." Cela lui fera aussi une petite leçon d'humilité. Sugawara déclara ensuite à Oikawa : "Tu devrais rester sur le banc, Oikawa-san. D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour aller à Karasuno?

\- La mère de Tobio-chan m'a emmené en voiture, ce matin." Tooru considéra cet événement comme une bonne occasion de séduire le numéro 2. Eh oui, la pipelette lui avait tapé dans l'oeil et le fait de le voir si gentil avec Tobio-chan l'avait énervé.

Koushi décida de son coté de le rassurer. "En tous cas, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire, tu récupéreras ton corps dans deux jours, il lui adressa un doux sourire, j'espère que tu tiendras le coup, comme je sais que tu ne portes pas Kageyama dans ton coeur."

Tooru serra les lèvres tout en ayant la désagréable impression d'être pris en faute. Cela dit, rien ne l'empêchait de flirter un peu avec ce corps :"Bien sûr que je tiendrai le coup, sussura-t-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sugawara, puisque tu es là pour me réconforter, Suga-chan." Koushi enleva rapidement le bras de ses épaules : "Ce n'est pas un jeu, Oikawa-san.

\- Je ne joue pas, murmura Tooru à son oreille, je suis très sérieux mais j'attendrai de retrouver mon corps pour te montrer combien tu me plais." Sugawara le regarda partir, le corps pris de frissons qu'il trouvait bien agréables mais fort gênants. Même dans le corps d'un autre, Oikawa pouvait être un redoutable séducteur, il fallait qu'il fasse attention. Le numéro 2 espérait que tout allait bien pour Kageyama.

 _Pendant ce temps, au gymnase du lycée d'Aoba Jousai :_

Tobio avait eu du mal à accepter la situation au début. Se réveiller dans le corps d'Oikawa-san l'avait plus que surpris. Heureusement qu'Iwaizumi-san était venu le chercher pour aller au lycée, sinon, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu faire. Entre ça et se faire accueillir à l'entrée de l'établissement par une foule de filles hystériques (ce qui l'avait effrayé), ainsi que d'essayer de comprendre des cours de terminale compliqués...Cela avait été un calvaire.

Au moins, cela lui avait permis d'être auprès d'Iwaizumi-san qu'il admirait depuis le collège (enfin, c'était plus que de l'admiration). Le numéro 9 avait découvert d'autres facettes de lui (comme son coté plus que responsable) et il s'était même amusé à regarder le tournoi de bras de fer le midi.

En ce moment, il participait à l'entrainement du club de volley au gymnase. Tout se passait bien jusqu'au moment où il fit la passe à Iwaizumi qui fit l'attaque : "Nice kill, Iwaizumi-san."

Hajime, ainsi que tous les autres joueurs de l'équipe, le regardaient comme s'il venait d'une autre planète. Certes, le vice-capitaine avait trouvé Oikawa bizarre aujourd'hui, calme et hyper réservé (il avait même cru voir Kageyama par moments) mais il ne s'en était pas formalisé en pensant que cet idiot était peut-être dans une de ses périodes post-rupture, mais là quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. "Tu crois qu'il faut qu'on l'amène à l'infirmerie?, lui murmura Hanamaki sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles mollo avec les balles en pleine tête, Iwaizumi, le réprimanda ensuite Matsukawa, Oikawa a complètement changé de personnalité.

Kindaichi et Yahaba regardèrent leur senpai, visiblement très inquiets sur son état. Hajime grommela. Il faut toujours qu'il se passe quelque chose avec lui. "Viens avec moi, maugréa Iwaizumi en prenant le capitaine par le bras pour l'amener dans un coin éloigné afin de discuter. "Maintenant, tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe, Shittykawa, gronda Hajime, et je ne veux aucune de tes excuses bidons."

Tobio tréssaillit. Tout d'abord, Iwaizumi-san était trop proche, cela le troublait et puis, il ne pensait pas qu'il croirait à son histoire, à moins que..."Est-ce que nous pouvons quitter l'entrainement plus tôt? Il y a quelque chose que je dois te montrer."

Hajime le regarda détourner son regard. Non, il y avait vraiment quelque chose de louche. "Ok, soupira-t-il, je sens que je vais le regretter mais laisse-moi prévenir le coach."

Tobio hocha la tête en espérant que son équipe fut encore dans le gymnase.

 _Durant le même temps au lycée Nekoma_ :

Yaku trouvait Kuroo étrange aujourd'hui. L'entrainement s'était bien passé mais le capitaine était plus calme, moins provocateur et il avait même réussi à convaincre Lev de travailler ses réceptions en lui disant non seulement qu'un bon ace savait défendre mais aussi en lui titillant son esprit de compétition en vantant les dernières prouesses du numéro 10 de Karasuno. Vraiment, cela relevait du miracle.

Daichi regardait les joueurs de Nekoma en train de se changer dans le local. Il avait l'impression de voir son équipe tellement les membres du club avaient des similitudes. Par contre, Kozume le fixait un petit peu trop. Il doit se douter de quelque chose. Le capitaine de Karasuno fut tenté de leur offrir un petit quelque chose mais il ignorait si Tetsurou le faisait. Le téléphone de son petit ami vibra. _Je t'appelle dans dix minutes. Ok._ "Bon, déclara Daichi, on se voit demain. Reposez-vous bien.

\- Toi aussi, fit Lev avant de partir avec Yaku qui salua tout le monde.

Kozume et lui furent les derniers à rester dans le local. "Tu n'es pas Kuro, n'est-ce pas?" Daichi s'attendait à cette question. "Non, en effet, je suis Sawamura. Kuroo va m'appeler dans six minutes pour m'expliquer comment on en est arrivés là mais ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien."

Kenma hocha silencieusement la tête tout en allumant son portable. Il voulait envoyer un message à Shouyou pour savoir s'il était au courant de ce problème mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il était lui aussi dans cette situation. Ils sortirent du lycée pour rencontrer à leur grand étonnement Bokuto et Akaashi. "Hey!Hey!Hey! Kuroo et Pudding-kun, les accueillit le capitaine de Fukurodani, c'est parti pour une soirée karaoké!

\- Cela sera sans moi, répondit Kenma en commençant à partir. Daichi fut sur le point de le suivre quand Bokuto l'en empêcha : "Oh non, Kuroo! Toi, tu pars pas, fit Bokuto en lui passant un bras sur son épaule, allez, on va faire la fête."

Daichi ne put lui dire non tant l'enthousiasme de celui-ci était grand. Le téléphone de Tetsurou sonna. _Désolé, Tetsurou, je te répondrai plus tard._

 _De retour à Karasuno :_

Tetsurou regarda le téléphone, inquiet que Daichi ne lui ai pas répondu. _On est jeudi aujourd'hui? Ah oui, c'est soirée karaoké avec Bokuto. Je l'appellerai plus tard._ Tout le monde était sorti du local et s'apprétait à quitter les lieux quand ils croisièrent Oikawa et Iwaizumi qui les attendaient. "Tiens, salua Oikawa dans le corps de Tobio, salut Iwa-chan, Tobio-chan a voulu te montrer ce qui nous est arrivé, à ce que je vois, il en profita pour faire une accolade à Suguwara, tu vois, j'en profite pour faire plus ample connaissance avec Suga-chan.

\- Laisse Sugawara-san tranquille, Oikawa-san, gronda Tobio sous le regard abasourdi d'Iwaizumi qui ne comprit pas grand chose. "Attends une minute, tenta de comprendre le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai, vous avez changé de corps?

\- C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais oui, lui répondit Sugawara en retirant doucement le bras du plus grand qui fit une petite moue, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout reviendra dans l'ordre après-demain.

\- Je me disais bien qu'Oikawa qui devient un mec bien d'un coup, cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

\- C'est méchant, Iwa-chan, s'offusqua Tooru tandis que Tobio rougit légèrement avant d'ajouter, bon, de toute façon, on est coincés jusqu'à après-demain donc tu as intéret à faire en sorte que rien ne m'arrive entre temps, Tobio-chan.

\- Cela vaut aussi pour toi, l'avertit Hajime, ce qui le fit se calmer rapidement, bon, je vais raccompagner Kageyama jusqu'à chez toi, on y va?"

Tobio hocha la tête et tous deux partirent pendant que Sugawara déclara à tout le monde :"Il est temps de rentrer. Le mieux serait que vous soyez chacun auprès de la personne avec qui vous avez échangé vos corps et, comme l'a dit Ukai au gymnase, il n'y aura pas entrainement demain. Je rentre avec toi, Kuroo-san."

Tooru fut dépité de voir Sugawara partir loin de lui mais il décida de le laisser tranquille. Cela serait pour demain.

Hinata se regardait en train de prendre son vélo. Il avait beau savoir que c'était Tsukishima qui était à sa place, il aurait dû être content de pouvoir le rabaisser maintenant mais à la place, il ne put s'empêcher d'être triste de se voir si petit.

Shouyou avait aimé l'entrainement, cependant, cela lui avait fait du bien de réussir à bloquer des balles correctement sans faire aucun effort. Néanmoins, un détail restait en suspens : "Dis, Tsukishima, c'est quoi cette photo de moi sur ton portable?"

Tsukishima s'arrêta en soupirant. Il n'osait pas se retourner, non pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas se voir lui-même mais à cause de cette désagréable sensation de se sentir si minuscule. En jouant au volley avec le corps de Hinata, Kei avait aimé cette sensation de légèreté au niveau des sauts et cette endurance, il s'était beaucoup moins fatigué alors qu'il se trouvait dans un corps plus petit.

En l'observant lorsqu'ils prenaient leur bain avec Yamaguchi et le roi lors des camps d'entrainement, le numéro 11 pouvait dire que Shouyou possédait une musculature un peu plus développée que la sienne. Kei le trouvait beau, comme au moment où il avait pris cette photo...

 _...Kei recherchait un coin calme où se poser pour manger. Yamaguchi était malade aujourd'hui donc il avait décidé de sortir de la salle de classe pour faire la pause-déjeûner. C'est alors qu'il vit Hinata dormir, assis et adossé contre un arbre situé près du gymnase._

 _Il doit être fatigué à cause de l'entrainement._

 _Le blond se mit alors à contempler le visage endormi. Si adorable et tellement innocent._

 _Kei lui effleura la joue du bout des doigts, puis il le fit avec ses lèvres._

 _Enivré par la douceur de sa peau, il planta ensuite un petit baiser au creux de son cou en se raidissant légèrement lorsque le roux bougea un peu en poussant un petit soupir._

 _Le blond se retint de l'embrasser davantage et en profita alors de ce moment pour immortaliser l'instant en prenant une photo qu'il mit en écran de veille..._

..."Si tu veux le savoir, répondit Kei en serrant ces petites mains qui n'étaient pas les siennes contre le guéridon, je t'ai trouvé tellement adorable lorsque je t'ai vu dormir ce jour-là que j'ai pris cette photo."

Shouyou fut surpris de la réponse, et troublé à l'idée qu'il plaisait à Tsukishima. Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir le sujet qu'ils poursuivirent ensuite leur chemin, Kei voulant couper court à la conversation jusqu'à arriver près du col que devait hebituellement monter le roux. "Rien que ça me force l'admiration, commenta Kei, j'ignorais que tu devais faire tout ce chemin pour aller au lycée.

\- C'est une question d'habitude, déclara Shouyou en s'empourprant un peu, touché par le compliment de Tsukishima, je faisais le même trajet pour aller au collège.

\- Je vois, fit Kei en regardant la pente. Il y eut un moment de silence avant de continuer. "J'ai des anti-douleurs sur la petite étagère au-dessus de mon lit et de la pommade. Si jamais tu souffres ce soir, prends un cachet et frictionne-toi.

\- D'accord, opina Shouyou en se demandant à quoi Tsukishima faisait allusion, et merci de l'avertissement même si je ne sais toujours pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Toi qui voulais être grand, répliqua Kei en se mettant sur le vélo du roux, tu vas en découvrir un des inconvénients. Rentre bien, fit-il ensuite en roulant laborieusement sur la pente ascendante.

Shouyou décida donc de partir chez Tsukishima. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire au sujet de la photo ètait encore dans ses pensées et, étrangement, cela le flattait énormément.

Asahi regarda la rue d'un oeil morne alors que Yû fut tout content d'être en sa compagnie malgré les apparences. Le libéro s'était bien amusé à jouer en attaquant et il espérait que le numéro 3 s'était plu à défendre et à réceptionner. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Asahi-san?, demanda Nishinoya, tu en fais une tête." Enfin, c'était plutôt sa tête qui arborait une mine triste.

\- Je me demandais juste si tu ne serais pas déçu dès que tu retrouverais ton corps. Tu as toujours dit que tu voulais savoir ce que cela faisait d'attaquer et tu t'es tellement bien amusé tout à l'heure que..." _Ah, c'est pour ça_. Yû avait remarqué qu'Asahi l'avait beaucoup observé sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Tout d'abord, il était arrivé à faire sa coupe habituelle à la perfection, le numéro 3 lui ayant confié timidement que c'était parce qu'il le regardait assez souvent lorsqu'il se mettait du gel après s'être habillé au moment des camps d'entrainement, ensuite il veillait de loin pour voir s'il avait besoin de quelque chose, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il recevait souvent une bouteille de sa part sans même qu'il le demande.

Au fond, cela le soulagea grandement vu que cela signifiait qu'il avait une chance. Yû le rassura donc là-dessus : "C'est vrai qu'être à ta place est amusant mais je préfèrerai retourner dans mon corps à la fois parce que le poste de libero restera mon poste favori et aussi parce que j'ai très envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras et bien d'autres choses en plus."

Asahi s'arrêta devant la résidence de Nishinoya : "Rentre bien, Asahi-san." Le numèro 3 n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il ressentait, ni même se confesser quoiqu'il préférait devenir lui-même avant.

Kiyoko fut étonnée de voir Tanaka arriver si bien à marcher de manière féminine. Sans doute prenait-il exemple sur sa grande soeur. "Si tu as encore mal demain, lui dit-elle, tu peux demander à mes parents de t'absenter demain. Je n'aurai aucun problème.

\- Cela dure combien de temps?, lui demanda Ryûnosuke, totalement épuisé par ces douleurs perpétuelles.

\- Normalement, elles devraient finir demain, répondit Kiyoko, donc tu peux en profiter pour te reposer et..., elle se rembrunit, je suis désolée de te faire subir tout ça."

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la résidence de Kiyoko. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Kiyoko-san, la réconforta le numéro 5, c'est la faute aux bonbons qu'on a mangés. En plus, j'avoue que j'avais souhaité te connaitre davantage pour mieux te comprendre et c'est devenu réalité."

Lors de l'entrainement de ce soir, plutôt que de faire du volley avec les autres par le biais du corps de Tanaka, Kiyoko avait préféré discuter avec lui au sujet de ce qu'ils ressentaient respectivement en tant que garçon et en tant que fille.

Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle avait eu envie d'aller aux toilettes par exemple, cela avait été pour elle une expérience bizarre mais amusante. En tous cas, cela les avait énormément rapprochés l'un de l'autre. "J'espère que tu n'es pas déçu, fit-elle en fuyant son regard.

\- Bien sûr que non, déclara Ryûnosuke, bon, je vais rentrer, si je ne me sens pas bien, je t'enverrai un message."

Kiyoko hocha la tête. "D'accord, tu as mon numéro de toute façon." Tous deux se dirent ensuite au revoir non sans partager un sourire complice. Même si c'était comme s'ils se voyaient dans un miroir, ils parvenaient à faire fi de ce détail maintenant.

Yamaguchi partit ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il entendit la sonnette. Il était resté dans l'appartement de Makoto toute la journée et en avait profité pour ranger un peu. De toute façon, il savait que celui-ci ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur et puis, d'après le message qu'il avait reçu tout à l'heure, cela ne durerait qu'après demain.


	3. Part 3

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_.

Part 3 :

Makoto fut content de voir que Tadashi n'était pas trop décontenancé par la situation. " Cela a été, Tadashi? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé tout seul, chez moi?, lui demanda-t-il en entrant dans son appartement.

\- Non, à part que j'ai un peu galéré ce matin pour trouver tes lunettes, sinon ça va, le rassura Tadashi en souriant, j'en ai profité pour faire un peu de ménage et j'ai préparé le diner. Il n'y a plus qu'à se mettre à table." C'était quand même troublant d'avoir la sensation de parler à soi-même,

\- Merci, répondit Makoto en rangeant ses chaussures à l'entrée, et ça sent très bon."

Tous deux s'installèrent et dégustèrent tranquillement ce qu'avait préparé Tadashi. "Tes tempuras sont à tomber.

\- Euh, merci, fit le numéro 12 en se grattant la tête, bien qu'elle appartenait en réalité, à la personne en face de lui, cela a été au lycée?

\- Cela m'a rendu nostalgique du temps où j'y étais, lui déclara Makoto en souriant, j'en ai profité pour montrer un peu comment faire un service smashé flottant à tes camarades. J'ai vraiment trouvé la situation de Hinata et de Tsukishima fort cocasse."

Tadashi eut un petit rire. Makoto lui avait expliqué la situation de ses amis et il aurait bien aimé voir ce que cela donnait de voir Hinata dans le corps de Tsukki et vice-versa. "En tous cas, poursuivit Shimada, j'ai quand même hâte de retrouver mon corps, histoire qu'on en profite tous les deux."

Tadashi savait qu'il devait être en train de rougir en ce moment. Makoto et lui étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et, bien entendu, ils n'en avaient parlé à personne. Pour ses parents, Shimada-san n'était qu'un simple tuteur pour ses cours et le volley. _Vivement la fin du lycée_. "Moi aussi, Makoto."

Tetsurou sortit du bain et en profita pour admirer le corps de Daichi qui se reflétait dans le miroir. Il le trouvait vraiment magnifique, transpirant de virilité. Une main s'attarda sur le torse...Et si j'en profitais pour...? Le téléphone du capitaine de Karasuno vibra. Kuroo le prit rapidement et répondit d'un ton taquin : "Alors Daichi, ça se passe bien la soirée karaoké?

\- Ne m'en parle pas, fit Daichi de l'autre coté du combiné, Bokuto chante comme une casserole, c'est un supplice. Tu fais quoi?

\- Euuuh, rien, s'empressa de répondre Tetsurou, sache que je ne fais pas des folies de ton corps.

\- Vu le ton que tu emploies, répliqua sévèrement Daichi, tu viens de prouver que tu étais sur le point de faire le contraire.

\- Ok, soupira Tetsurou en se mettant en caleçon, ça fait quand même bizarre de m'entendre sermonner.

\- Et moi, ça me fait tout drôle de m'entendre, renchérit Daichi avec un petit rire, alors tu as du nouveau?

\- On va dire que les bonbons qu'on a mangé le week end dernier ont eu un drôle d'effet sur nous, répondit Tetsurou en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son petit ami, tout reviendra normal après demain.

\- D'accord. Cela dit, j'ai été content de découvrir une partie de ta vie. Cela m'a fait rire de voir combien ton équipe ressemble à la mienne. Bon, Kozume a vite découvert le pot aux roses aussi mais...

\- C'est tout Kenma, fit le capitaine de Nekoma en riant tout en s'asseyant sur le futon, je suis moi aussi heureux de voir comment tu vis ici, ta vie au lycée et ma future belle-mère est sympa et tu découvriras la photo que j'ai faite de Tsukki et de Chibi-chan sur ton téléphone, tu verras, c'est marrant à voir. Tu as toujours prévu de faire la tournée des universités de Tokyo, au fait?

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Alors, prépare-toi car je te réserve un petit programme en amoureux avec balade au parc Ueno, visite de la Skytree, diner dans un bon restaurant et nous terminerons le tout dans un somptueux love hotel.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on fasse ça, la voix de Bokuto se fit entendre de loin, je dois te laisser, Bokuto veut que je pousse la chansonnette.

\- Ok, je te souhaite bon courage. Je t'aime, et même si nous sommes dans le corps l'un de l'autre, tu me manques, finit-il en un murmure.

\- Moi aussi, Tetsurou, chuchota Daichi avant de raccrocher le combiné.

Tetsurou s'allongea en soupirant. Après-demain, il se réveillerait à Tokyo mais cela ne changeait pas du fait qu'il aimerait que son petit ami soit près de lui, peu importe s'il était dans son corps.

Un silence tendu s'était établi entre Kageyama et Iwaizumi lorsque le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai le raccompagna chez Oikawa-san. Il avait peur que celui-ci eut encore du mal à croire cette histoire, peur qu'il pensa que c'était une blague de la part de son ami d'enfance.

Hajime, quant à lui, bien qu'il eut encore du mal à croire cette histoire, fut en partie content que ce fut Kageyama qui fut dans le corps d'Oikawa. Il décida de prendre la parole alors que tous deux s'approchaient de la résidence de Tooru : "Tu sais? Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'Oikawa n'a pas changé." Et qu'en réalité, c'était toi.

Tobio s'arrêta en ouvrant le portail. Que voulait-il dire par là? "Dès que tu auras retrouvé ton corps, poursuivit Hajime en se grattant la tête, il y aura quelque chose dont j'aimerai...te parler. Je passerai te chercher demain pour aller au lycée. Bonne soirée."

Tobio le regarda partir un peu confus. Qu'est-ce qu'Iwaizumi-san avait voulu lui dire?

Keishin poussa un soupir. Comme Takeda-san lui avait dit que sa mère prenait le relais demain à la boutique et qu'il était exempt de récoltes vu qu'ils avaient fait le plus gros. Ils avaient donc décidé de rester chez le professeur. "Cela n'a pas été trop dur, ce matin ?, s'enquit le coach en buvant une canette de bière.

\- J'avoue que je t'admire tout ce que tu as à gérer au quotidien, répondit Ittetsu tout en mangeant une brochette de yakitori, entre les récoltes, la boutique et l'entrainement, c'est éprouvant.

\- Boh, on s'y fait à force, fit Keishin tandis que leurs mains s'effleurèrent sur la table pour mieux se trouver, et puis, c'est bon pour entretenir mon physique.

\- Au fait, j'en ai profité pour ranger un peu ton appartement, poursuivit Ittetsu, il en avait grand besoin.

\- Merci Ittetsu, je te paierai un coup dès qu'on retrouvera nos corps."

Le professeur s'étonna d'entendre Ukai-kun l'appeler par son prénom mais en regardant sa main, euh, celle d'Ukai-kun, sur la sienne, il se dit que le coach avait probablement d'autres idées en tête en plus de l'invitation. Des idées qu'il aiderait volontiers à concrétiser. "Avec plaisir, Keishin."

Shouyou s'éveilla au beau milieu de la nuit, se mordant les dents pour ne pas hurler tant la douleur qui lui tiraillait les jambes était grande. Mais c'est quoi ces crampes? Il comprit alors l'allusion de Tsukishima. Le numéro 10 alluma la lumière et mit les lunettes qu'il avait posées avant de dormir sur l'étagère puis prit les anti-douleurs présents à coté du réveil. _Comment Kei fait-il pour supporter ça? Je n'arrive même pas à plier mes genoux tellement j'ai mal._

Une fois qu'il eut moins mal, Shouyou s'empara du tube de pommade et se frictionna les jambes avec. La sensation de froid qu'il ressentit aida à le soulager petit à petit, de sorte qu'il put aller discrètement à la salle de bains pour se laver les mains.

Le frère du blond était retourné à Sendai travailler mais il se souvint qu'il avait essayé de le rassurer là-dessus en lui disant que les poussées de croissance étaient de courte durée. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il le disait frequemment à Kei et le numéro 10 imaginait avec amusement la mine ennuyée de ce dernier.

En vivant de la peau du numéro 11, Shouyou s'était mis à le voir sous une autre lumière, beaucoup plus plaisante. En regardant les livres qu'il lisait et les figurines de dinosaures qu'il collectionnait, le numéro 10 pouvait voir que c'était un passionné des choses du passé et en voyant le maillot de celui-ci accroché au mur ainsi que les photos le montrant lui enfant en compagnie de son frère qui arborait le maillot de volley de son équipe, Shouyou comprit que Kei aimait ce sport plus qu'il ne le montrait.

Kei se réveilla en pleine nuit en entendant un coup discret sur la porte de la chambre du roux. "Grand frère, je peux dormir avec toi? J'ai fait un cauchemar."

Le numéro 11 ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer la petite fille rousse. En s'occupant de Natsu malgré lui, Kei avait commencé à comprendre son frère tout en découvrant d'autres facettes de Shouyou. Sa petite soeur s'était inquiétée de le voir si calme et s'était évertuée à lui rendre le sourire en le faisant jouer à des petits jeux dans le jardin.

Il l'avait d'ailleurs trouvée plus énergique que son grand frère et il avait pu voir qu'elle l'aimait beaucoup. Etre à la place de Shouyou lui avait permis d'apprendre à mieux le connaitre et de l'aimer davantage au fond, de même qu'il s'était surpris à se prendre d'affection pour la petite Natsu. Celle-ci avait fini de préparé le futon à coté du lit qu'elle réservait lorsqu'elle dormait dans la chambre de son frère avant de s'installer sur le lit de son frère.

Kei se remémora que le numéro 10 avait une fois confié au roi qu'il tombait souvent du lit en dormant. Il s'allongea donc dans le futon et prit la main de la petite fille s'endormit en souriant. "Bonne nuit, grand frère.

\- Bonne nuit, Natsu."

Le lendemain, la journée se passa normalement, si ce n'était que les victimes du transfert de corps faisaient de leur mieux pour éviter les appels au tableau des professeurs. Lors des intercours, Kiyoko partit trouver Ryûnosuke à l'étage des terminales et découvrit qu'il s'y était fait au fait qu'il fut devenu. "Shimizu, il y a un élève de première qui t'attend."

Ryûnosuke fut surpris de se voir, ou plutôt, de voir Kiyoko-san lui faire un signe de la main. Il la rejoignit donc en ignorant les regards curieux et tous deux partirent sur le toit en croisant un Sugawara de méchante humeur en train de se diriger vers l'étage des secondes, ce qui était rare venant de lui.

"Oikawa fait des siennes, fut tout ce que leur dit le numéro 2.

Ils s'assirent une fois arrivés à destination près de ma grille une fois arrivés à destination. "Ça va mieux?, lui demanda Kiyoko en constatant qu'elle avait reptis des couleurs.

\- Oui, je ne les ai plus, répondit Ryûnosuke, je n'aurai pas à passer la journée à l'infirmerie, cette fois-ci." Il eut cependant l'impression que la manager ne disait pas tout. "Il y a eu un problème avec ma soeur?

\- Non, répondit Kiyoko en secouant la tête, ta soeur a été gentille quoiqu'un peu sévère, je l'avoue, mais ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé et lu ta lettre."

Ah. Que va-t-elle dire? Ouh là, ça fait bizarre de me voir rougir. "Dès que nous retrouverons nos corps respectifs, j'accepte de sortir avec toi. Ne te méprends pas, poursuivit-elle avant qu'il ne lui réponde, ce n'est pas une récompense parce que tu as respecté mon corps mais parce qu'en te cotoyant de cette manière, j'ai appris à te connaitre et j'avoue que je suis tombée amoureuse."

Ryûnosuke fut extrêmement heureux et touché par cette déclaration. Pourtant, il décida de ne pas y répondre de manière brusque, surement l'influence de Kiyoko-san : "J'accepte du fond de coeur, Kiyoko-san."

Koushi grommela en regardant Kageya...non, Oikawa en train de flirter avec des filles dans le couloir des secondes. Il avait entendu des filles de sa classe parler de lui avant de descendre voir le numéro 9 et le numéro 2 avait décidé d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. "J'ai à te parler, déclara Sugawara en lui adressant un sourire poli tout en prenant son bras, viens avec moi."

Tooru remarqua que Suga-chan fut en colère. Cela le fit sourire. "Tu es jaloux, Suga-chan?" Koushi s'arrêta et le plaqua contre le mur : "Ecoute-moi bien Oikawa-san, tu peux flirter avec qui tu veux quand tu es dans ton corps mais ne fais pas passer Kageyama pour ce qu'il n'est pas.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai dû succès même dans ce corps, répondit Tooru en haussant les épaules, et puis pourquoi tu te préoccupes autant de ce gamin de Tobio-chan?"

Le numéro 2 soupira. Je commence à comprendre Iwaizumi-san.

"Ecoute, l'amadoua-t-il, j'accepte d'avoir un rendez-vous avec toi si tu laisses le corps de mon cadet tranquille, d'accord?"

Tooru fit la moue. Suga-chan savait vraiment s'y prendre : " D'accord, Suga-chan mais j'attends de retrouver mon corps pour t'embrasser, hors de question que les lèvres de Tobio-chan te touchent."

Le numéro 2 secoua la tête en le regardant partir vers la salle de classe où Kageyama avait l'habitude de travailler. Oikawa était vraiment un cas à part et peut-être était-ce ça qui faisait son charme.

Shouyou avait décidé de manger avec Kei ce midi. Il lui parla bien entendu des crampes nocturnes. "J'ai commencé à les avoir quand j'avais douze ans, expliqua le numéro 11 en buvant sa canette de thé, c'était insupportable au début mais je m'y suis fait maintenant. C'est parce que je grandis trop vite.

\- Lev m'a parlé des poussées de croissance samedi dernier, c'était donc ça, dit Shouyou en mangeant son sandwich, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire par le fait qu'être grand n'avait pas que des avantages à part ça, j'ai trouvé ton frère très gentil.

\- Merci, je peux dire que tu es loin d'être chétif et malgré ta taille, tu es beaucoup plus endurant que moi, ce qui est une très bonne chose, fit Kei en mangeant le panier-repas que lui avait fait Natsu, en parlant d'Akiteru, je dois avouer qu'en fréquentant ta petite soeur, je commence à le comprendre, maintenant.

\- Elle n'a pas fait de bêtises au moins, s'inquiéta le numéro 10 bien que touché par les compliments de Kei.

\- Non, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le rassura Kei. Il regardait de nouveau ses mains qui en réalité à la personne qui était à coté de lui. Le numéro 11 souhaitait maintenant retrouvé son corps pour étreindre celui qu'il possédait en ce moment. "Je t'invite chez moi, demain."

Shouyou lui lança un regard étonné puis opina de la tête. Ils avaient des choses à se dire et surtout des sentiments à exprimer : "D'accord."

 _Le lendemain_ :

Yû fut content de retrouver son corps à son réveil. Il se vêtit donc de son uniforme et partit sous le regard effaré de ses parents. "Yû est bien énergique, aujourd'hui." Le libéro croisa alors un Ryûnosuke tout guilleret. "Alors, Ryu, content d'être redevenu un mec?

\- J'avoue que je me sens plus léger, répondit le numéro 5 en se tapant le torse, je ne verrai plus les filles de la même manière." Il les respecterait plus à commencer par Kiyoko-san. Ryûnosuke frémissait d'impatience à l'idée de la revoir vraiment. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers le lycée en discutant au sujet de leurs camarades.

Shouyou regarda l'établissement en garant son vélo. Il était redevenu lui-même, un adolescent de petit taille mais en voyant combien Kei souffrait au quotidien, le roux avait revu son jugement. Le numéro 10 avait décidé de s'accepter tel qu'il était. Il fut témoin d'un spectacle plutôt comique devant le casier à chaussures. "Mais laissez-moi tranquille, maugréa un Kageyama énervé face à tant de filles qui l'entouraient, allez dans vos salles de classes.

\- Tu n'étais pas comme ça hier Kageyama-kun, s'offusqua une fille en faisant la moue, on y va, les filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a fait Oikawa-san pendant qu'il était moi?, demanda le numéro 9 au roux.

\- Euuuh...

-...Le Grand Roi a compté fleurette à bon nombre de filles, rétorqua Tsukishima d'un ton moqueur tandis que Yamaguchi arriva derrière lui, et il en a fait de même avec Sugawara-san d'ailleurs.

\- Quoi!?" Ce n'est pas vrai. Les mots d'Iwaizumi-san lui revinrent en mémoire. Tant pis, je m'excuserai auprès de Sugawara-san à l'entrainement, il y a plus important.

Shouyou regarda le blond sans mot dire. Ses yeux mordorés ne le regardaient plus hautainement, il pouvait même y déceler une chaleur peu commune venant de lui. "Bonjour, Kei, salua le roux en lui adressant un grand sourire.

\- Bonjour, Shouyou. On mange ensemble, ce midi?

\- Ok."

Kageyama et Yamaguchi les regardaient bouche-bée. A croire que l'échange des esprits les avaient rapprochés.

Asahi stressait ce midi. Nishinoya l'avait invité chez lui ce soir et c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez lui. Comment vont réagir ses parents en me voyant?"Tout ira bien, Asahi, l'avait rassuré Sugawara durant leur pause-déjeûner, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. "Cela lui faisait vraiment étrange de revoir un Asahi tout peureux. Daichi le regardait d'ailleurs et regrettait de ne pas avoir été là lorsque Nishinoya était dans son corps. Le capitaine pensait déjà à sa prochaine visite à Tokyo et à ses retrouvailles prochaines avec Tetsurou.

Nishinoya, quant à lui, trépignait d'impatience d'être à ce soir. Il avait vu Ryu avec Kiyoko-san tout à l'heure et, en les voyant se partager amoureusement un panier-repas ensemble en tête à tête, le libero fut content pour son ami. Il le méritait amplement.

Par contre, le pauvre Asahi-san était devenu très nerveux lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de passer la soirée chez lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il le rassurerait à sa manière.

La journée passa et la soirée arriva enfin. Tous eurent du mal à reprendre leur entrainement et même Ukai eut des difficultés à parler stratégie mais bon ils se réadapteraient facilement. De plus grâce aux entrainements qu'ils avaient suivi malgré eux à Nekoma et à Aoba Jousai, Daichi et Tobio purent partager avec le coach certaines tactiques qu'ils avaient vu dans les deux équipes, ce qui contribua davantage à leur jeu.

Ils rangèrent ensuite le gymnase, se changèrent et quittèrent le local pour croiser à leur grande surprise Oikawa et Iwaizumi qui les attendaient. "C'est pour Kageyama et moi, déclara Sugawara en rejoignant le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai qui lui offrit le bras avec un grand sourire, on se voit demain."

Kageyama les salua en suivant Iwaizumi. Celui-ci le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de chez lui sans mot dire mais le numéro 9 pouvait voir aux poings qu'il serrait sa nervosité. "Bon, autant en finir, déclara Hajime en se grattant la tête, je t'aime Kageyama et je voulais savoir si tu voulais sort..."

Il fut coupé par une paire de lèvres qui lui donna un doux baiser. Lui aussi ressentait la même chose et il pouvait enfin l'exprimer. "Oui, Iwaizumi-san, répondit-il après avoir rompu le baiser.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant que le vice-capitaine d'Aoba-Jousai dut partir à nouveau pour rentrer chez lui. Ce n'était pas grave, ils pourraiient en profiter davantage ce week end.

Asahi regarda la chambre de Nishinoya en se raidissant. Il avait passé deux jours ici mais il avait été dans la peau du libero mais là...Les parents de Yû l'avaient bien accueilli, heureux que leur fils leur présente un de ses senpais. Au moins, c'est ça, de fait.

"Ben alors, Asahi, fit Yû en rentrant dans la chambre, tu n'as pas à être tendu comme ça." Il venait de sortir du bain. Asahi avait pris le sien et portait maintenant les affaires de son père. Mmmm, ces fringues me gênent.

Le numéro 3 sursauta lorsque Nishinoya lui sauta dessus pour lui arracher ses vêtements. "Eh Nishinoya, qu'est-ce que...? Asahi fut nu avant même qu'il eut le temps de dire "ouf!" " Voilà, déclara Yû en le dévorant du regard, c'est beaucoup mieux." Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres. "Ce que tu es beau, Asahi, s'émerveilla-t-il en parcourant les muscles du bout des doigts, je n'aurai pas pu faire ça dans ton corps, poursuivit-il en lui embrassant le cou tout en le mordillant pour laisser un suçon, je t'aime, il lui encadra le visage de ses mains, caressant les pommettes du pouce, j'aime tout en toi."

Asahi attira Yû à lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Il ne savait pas ce que lui trouvait le libero mais il fut heureux que ses sentiments furent réciproques. Ils rompirent le baiser et Yû en profita alors pour se blottir contre ce torse massif, son sourire s'élargissant en entendant Asahi lui dire : "Moi aussi Yû.

\- Alors fais-moi l'amour."

Asahi se raidit. "Hein?" Il avait bien entendu mais..."Tu le souhaites vraiment?

\- Bien sûr, répondit le libéro en se désahabillant rapidement, je veux que tu me prennes entièrement."

Asahi eut encore plus la pression mais Yû le rassura en le calinant tendrement, sa joue frootant affectueusement son torse. "Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Maintenant, vas-y."

Le numéro 3 le retourna sur le lit en le contemplant amoureusement. Yû eut un grand sourire en sentant le plus grand le couvrir le torse de petits baisers tout en lui caressant affectueusement les cotes pour descendre ensuite sur les jambes. Lui aussi trouvait Yû très beau, d'une grande force qui contrastait avec son apparence. Asahi flattait ce corps de ses lèvres, soulevant les jambes pour embrasser doucement les cuisses tout en guettant les réactions du plus petit.

Yû gémissait en s'accrochant aux draps sans remarquer Asahi qui en profitait pour mettre délicatement trois doigts dans sa bouche qu'il se mit à goûter vicieusement de sa langue. Le numéro 3 le contempla, se noyant dans les iris noisettes qui le taquinaient du regard, le provoquant légèrement afin qu'il aille plus loin tout en écartant ses jambes.

Asahi retira alors les doigts de la bouche du libero pour le préparer tout en plantant des baisers le long de son cou avant de remonter à ses lèvres pour en prendre délicatement possession. Yû s'était habitué aux doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui jusqu'à atteindre un endroit qui le fit crier. Heureusement que sa chambre était à l'étage. "Asahi...Tu peux..."

Son futur amant comprit le message. Il enrola les jambes autour de sa taille et le pénétra doucement. Yû se crispa de douleur, ce qui fit hésiter Asahi qui fut sur le point de se retirer mais une main l'arrêta.

"Continue, Asahi, haleta Yû, ça passera." Le brun s'exécuta alors, se noya dans cette douce chaleur jusqu'à être complètement en son amant.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras de l'autre, le temps que Yû s'habitue. "Vas-y, tu peux bouger."

Ce dernier se souleva légèrement. "Tu es sûr?

\- Oui, répondit le libero en lui donnant un baiser, je veux te sentir encore plus."

Asahi entama alors de lents vas et vients, en essayant d'être le moins brutal possible, soulagé en entendant les petits gémissements que Yû poussait. C'était si bon d'être en lui, il le serra dans ses bras tout continuant d'aller et venir.

Yû était dans un état second en ressentant toute cette chaleur que cela fut dans les bras d'Asahi ou sa présence en lui. Il l'embrassa en demandant d'aller plus vite d'une voix éraillée tout en mettant une main entre leurs deux ventres pour se toucher quand il vit Asahi la retirer pour la remplacer par la sienne.

Yû se mordit les lèvres en le sentant ensuite atteindre son point sensible lorsqu'il changea d'angle. Les coups de rein étaient alors devenus plus profonds, Asahi se colla à Yû, gémissant son nom d'une voix rauque contre son oreille, la mordillant ensuite quand il se déversa en lui. Yû vint peu après en maculant sa main.

"Ah, c'était trop bon, s'enthousiasma ce dernier lorsqu'Asahi se retira pour les recouvrir tous les deux, on recommencera, hein?"

Asahi hocha la tête, un peu gêné par cette demande quand Yû en profita pour se blottir tout contre lui en souriant. "Je t'aime, Asahi, déclara-t-il en baillant.

\- Moi aussi, Yû, fit le numéro 3 en lui plantant un baiser sur le front.

Tous sombrèrent dans un doux sommeil, le sourire aux lèvres.

Shouyou regarda la chambre de Kei en souriant d'un air amusé. Ils étaient rentrés chez le blond une fois qu'ils eurent quitté le gymnase, le trajet s'étant fait dans un silence teinté d'anticipation quant à ce qui se passerait une fois arrivés à destination. Cela lui faisait drôle d'être dans la chambre du blond en étant lui-même. Il s'apprétait à se poser sur le lit quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière. "Kei?" Celui-ci ne répondit rien, plongeant son nez dans les cheveux roux afin de les humer pour ensuite lui embrasser la joue.

Shouyou se laissa faire et savoura les baisers tandis que des mains aventureuses le déshabillèrent, déboutonnant la veste de son uniforme, enlevant ensuite son pull vert suivi de son t-shirt. Le roux fut ensuite poussé sur le lit, allongé à plat ventre et se sentant délicieusement vulnérable lorsqu'il vit des prunelles mordorées assoiffées de désir lorsqu'il tourna la tête sur le coté.

Kei en profita pour finir de le déshabiller avant de retirer des propres habits mis à part ses lunettes. Le blond voulait voir Shouyou dans son entièreté, ce corps qu'il put enfin voir de nouveau, cette peau blanche bien que moins délicate que la sienne dont il traça les coutours de la langue, laissant des sillons brûlants sur le dos de Shouyou qui haleta fortement. Il savait que le numéro 11 exprimait ce qu'il ressentait par cet acte, donc il lui fit pleinement confiance.

L'exploration se fit lente, Kei continua d'alterner baisers et coups de langue, descendant de plus en plus bas avant de mordiller tendrement les fesses qu'il se mit á masser légèrement de ses mains, ses pouces effleurant délicatement l'intimité du roux. Shouyou gémit face à ces caresses indécentes, les lèvres entrouvertes quand trois doigts s'immiscèrent dans sa bouche.

Shouyou les suça voracement pendant que Kei se colla à lui, mimant l'acte en frottant son membre durci entre les fesses du roux. Le roux gémit en sentant cette sensation dure et chaude mais le blond s'arrêta en retirant les doigts afin de les diriger plus au sud après lui avoir écarté les jambes.

La préparation en elle-même fut étrange pourtant Kei lui murmura des mots tendres à l'oreille qui le réconfortait. Le blond fit en sorte que cela ne fut pas inconfortable pour Shouyou en y allant doucement et cherchant cet..."Oh, K-Kei, qu'est-ce...que...?" D'accord, c'est bon.

Kei se positionna alors en présentant son avant-bras à son futur amant. "Si cela te fait trop mal, mords-le." Shouyou hocha la tête, touché par l'initiative de Kei mais inquiet aussi à l'idée de lui faire mal.

Le roux dut le mordre légèrement, le temps que la douleur se calma un peu. "Tout va bien, Shouyou?"

Son amant sourit en regardant leurs doigts qui s'entrelacèrent. "Oui, ne t'en fais pas Kei, c'est supportable." Kei lui embrassa tendrement la joue suivi d'un petit baiser sur les lèvres. "Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, bien qu'il a fallu attendre que je vive à ta place pour le comprendre."

Le blond sourit en croisant un regard espiègle : "Cela a été une bonne expérience pour nous deux. Tu es pret pour la suite?

\- Oui, répondit Shouyou en répondant à ce sourire, tu peux y aller."

Kei lui fit alors l'amour avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'affection, bougeant ses hanches en un rythme lent et soutenu, enivré du plaisir que lui procurait le fourreau de chair de Shouyou, délicieusement chaud et agréablement étroit. Son amant soupira d'aise. "Tu peux aller plus fort, Kei."

Les coups de rein devinrent alors des coups de butoir puissants et précis, atteignant toujours le point sensible du roux dont les gémissements se muèrent en petits cris tandis que Kei poussa des râles de sa voix sensuellement rauques contre son oreille.

La chaleur monta dans la pièce, leurs sueurs se mêlèrent, ruisselant sur leurs corps moites, au fur et à mesure qu'ils bougèrent plus vite, que Kei bougea plus fort en mettant une main sous le ventre de Shouyou pour remonter plus haut et lui pincer légèrement un téton.

Le roux se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'il vint tandis qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui.

Kei resta un moment contre lui, le calinant tendrement avant de se retirer et de se mettre à coté du roux pour lui prendre la main. Tous deux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux, heureux au fond d'avoir eu la chance d'avoir changer de place durant une courte période. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'étaient trouvés.

 **Et voilàaaaaa, pffioooouuu! J'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se revoit pour la version Haikyuu/Omegaverse d'Hansel et Gretel (qui sera une spéciale Shiratorizawa), la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs, et la requête Omegaverse BokuAka/IwaOi/MatsuHana. A bientôt.**


End file.
